


Goblins from Scary

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993), The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 2016 Halloween Fanfic, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Pippin Took has a certain need to tell scary ghost stories to children younger than he. Well, when he tells his latest, brightest ghost story, the results become too real than he predicted.A Ghoulish Halloween story. Crosses The Lord of the Rings with the 1993 Disney movie "Hocus Pocus".





	1. Pippin's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All canon material from the movie “Hocus Pocus” belongs to Disney. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been about four or five years since I crossed _The Lord of the Rings_ with “Hocus Pocus”. So, let’s see how this turns out. :)

Peregrin Took, Pippin for short, was up for the autumn season. It was so fun teasing the younger generations, especially with a good ghost story. And that’s just what he would do one evening at the Great Smials.

“Pippin, Pippin!” one hobbit girl screeched in his ear. “Tell us a good ghost story.”

“Or goblins,” a Took boy said.

“Okay.” Pippin began his tale. “Well, it all began in one day in autumn. There were three goblins invading the village of Scary, and with them were three witches, who caused mischief. The last thing the goblins wanted was to invade the town of Scary. So, they made a pact with the witches. To survive and live as long as there was trouble brewing. For trouble was what was about to happen next—”

However, Pippin was unable to control the sudden darkness of the room. The lights flickered green. Was this the end? No. There were the three goblins and three witches crowding around him.

“Winnie, we found the boy!” said the first witch.

“Now, now, let’s not be hasty. We still have to—” the second witch was cut off by the third witch, their leader.

“Yes, sisters. Let’s do away with him at once,” the third witch cackled.

“Winnie, whatever shall we do with him?” The second witch asked the third witch, who was obviously Winnie.

“Come on!” a teenage boy pulled Pippin out of the fray.

“Who are you?” Pippin asked him.

“I’m Max. Max Dennison.” Max said. “Come on. We have to stop the witches.”

“How?” Pippin asked, confused.

“Oh, you can’t escape! There’s no escape!” Winnie cackled.

“That’s Winifred Sanderson, Pippin,” Max said. “We have to get you out of here. We find the potion and destroy it.”

“Come on.” A black cat said. “He doesn’t know the way.”

“Then help me to,” Pippin said.

“Here!” the black cat said. “Dump the potion.”

“Why you little—” Winifred Sanderson wasn’t too far away.

“Come on. Let’s dump it!” Max said, approaching the large black cauldron. He told Pippin, “Come on. Hurry up now.”

“Coming!” Pippin said, rushing over to them. By force, he and Max dumped the potion, but also smashed it to bits. There was screeching and cackling. Oh no… the Sanderson sisters were after him… he was going to lose…

“Did you defeat the witches?” the Took girl asked her elder cousin.

“Yes, we did.” Pippin said. “And I gained a new friend. Two new friends, who continued their journey. The witches were defeated. The cat Binx was free. The End.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure of that,” It was Winifred. She had survived… or rather escaped. But was beaten by a broomstick by Max. Pippin smiled. Well, he hoped someday the witches would get their comeuppance.

And so the story continued, as if it never ended…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so who would like a continuation of this tale? I can already tell there’s more to this story. Or this could be it. Please let me know in your reviews. I say this turned out quite well. Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Another Spooky Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last one-shot for this two-shot story.

Pippin was fast asleep in his bed. The dream he had was so pleasant: he and Merry were smoking pipeweed and lots of it. He was having a merry time, laughing happily. But then there was that witch Winifred Sanderson. She interfered in his tranquil dream, and attacking Merry as well. Oh poor Merry. What was he to do…

“Wake up, Pippin,” Merry said. He was so close to his ear… he… no! Pippin sat bolt upright, nearly bopping Merry in the head. “Pippin, did you have to do that? I was trying to wake you up.”

“I just had a dream. We were smoking pipeweed. And there was Winifred Sanderson.” Pippin explained, serious. “We’ve got to do something…”

“You can relax. Winifred Sanderson is gone,” Max said. “I helped defeat her when the dawn came. Me and my sister, and…” he blushed, “Allison.”

“Who?” Pippin asked, confused.

“Allison and I are… dating, so to speak,” Max said.

“How did you do that? Last time I tried coaxing Diamond Took into courting, she rejected my offer. I’ve tried so many times, but… oh! She’s a stubborn lass,” Pippin said, sighing and daydreaming. Still, a question occurred to him. “Can you be sure Winifred Sanderson is gone?”

“Well, she is in my world,” Max said.

“Not so much in this one,” it was Winifred Sanderson. How… how did she get inside Pippin’s room?

“What are you doing here?” Pippin asked her.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Winnie asked. “I came for my book. And I will not rest until…”

“NOT TODAY!” Binx screeched, pouncing on the witch and knocking her back through a green portal. “Now, she won’t return.”

“Let’s hope not,” Merry said.

Pippin sighed. Well, at least the worst was over.

“She must have come from the Netherworld,” Binx said. “I thought she was dust.”

“She is…” said a teenage girl with long straight hair and wearing a sweater and tan jeans. “Or I thought she did turn to dust.”

“I don’t know, Allison. I thought we beat her,” Max said.

“I thought so too. But the witches only return on All Hallows’ Eve,” Binx said. “That’s all they can do now, and only for an hour. They won’t come back. You’ll see…”

But Pippin drifted back to sleep. He couldn’t stay awake much longer, only to be roused by another familiar voice…

“Pippin, wake up!” It was Diamond. How did she… oh wait. She and Pippin were husband and wife, weren’t they? “Pippin, you were having another nightmare about those witches.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Pippin said.

“If you’re not up to telling the children another ghost story, then we can…”

“No, I’ll be as ready as I can be.” Pippin said, rubbing his hands together. The fall atmosphere always gave him the advantage of telling scary stories to children. In haste, he changed into the costume he wanted to put on: a rascally red squirrel. It was perfect to creep the children or make them laugh. Either way, he bounded into the parlor and began his story. “Once upon a time, there were three witches who wanted to make children miserable. One day they created a potion, but that potion failed: turning one witch into a chicken, the second into a fluffy rabbit and the third into a shrew. No one knows what became of them, but sometimes you can hear the chicken cluck at night, the rabbit hopping around from time to time and the shrew invading gardens in the night…”

And once more, the story goes on as it always does this autumn. But even on Halloween, or All Hallows’ Eve, who knew what creatures roamed the night. But there would always be more stories for Pippin to tell, for he enjoyed scaring children – scaring anyone – with a good spooky tale, one that would thrill them, make them laugh, cry, and enjoy the autumn season.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends our tale. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. We’ll see what other Halloween fanfics I come up with or pass my way. Once again, thank you for reading this fanfic. Cheers! :)
> 
> Aria Breuer


End file.
